Unexpected Heroes
by Gaia Kame
Summary: A new unknown hero joins the team, while connected to a team member's past. Her powers are a force that even Superman may struggle against. Villains try to force the new hero to join them, yet this new 'hero's' past may be the end of the Y.J. team.
1. Chapter 1: So Fate has Woven Us Together

**Disclaimers: **

I do not own Young Justice. All characters within the Young Justice world belong to their respective owners and creators. The only thing that is mine is this fanfiction and my own original character. Under no circumstances do I gain any money from this story.

**Author notes: **

I have become addicted to Young Justice. So as a result I have written my first Young Justice fanfiction. Comments and polite criticism are highly welcome. Please let me know of any mistakes I may have written along the way of this story so that I can correct my writing (since I have no beta reader). This story is centered around a simple idea. What happened if Superman was only really so super because his galaxy and his people were living on the outer edge of a different dimension. With the tragedy that befell his planet, it caused him to go into the dimension that gave him the super abilities that he is known to have today. (Inspired by the original Superman movies. When baby Superman was sent to Earth from his home planet and you see baby Superman traveling in his space pod. Seeing the shifts in colors in parts of space that baby Superman flew through is what gave me the impression of him and his spaceship passing through a dimensional barrier, which is why I believe it all makes logical sense. On a later Superman movie, when the criminals of Superman's home world arrive within our solar system and escape their mirrored imprisonment, once escaped, the female while on the moon, reached out to an astronaut on the moon and ripped through his space suit accidentally. Female- "Did you see that? I just ripped through his suit like it was tissue paper!" Meaning none of them had these powers before then. ) Thus giving me the idea of what happened if there was other life from Superman's original home dimension. Would their DNA be similar? Would their powers be the same? So many questions and plot twists arises in one's own mind. So this story is exactly that. What happens when you were to take another living being that was deeper into Superman's original dimension and place them onto the Earth that arbors all super heroes. And if that possible new hero was young and influential, what could happen? Would enemies try to bring this new character into darkness? Or would that new character embrace only light? If they were to have memories of their home world (Since Superman doesn't have any of his own memories of his world and it's culture since he was only a baby at the time of his departure of his home world) how would that effect their outlook on justice. Would they be a true hero of complete justice or would that person be on the boarder line, following the guidelines of chaotic justice. Only time will tell.

So without further ado, enjoy!

**Unexpected Heroes**

_By: Giai Kame –aka- Crazy Lady_

_Written on: 7-1-11_

_Chapter One (Revised)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>World Unknown; Time and Date Unknown:<br>**

She stared blankly ahead at the destruction before her. So many were dead and many more were dying tragically right before her eyes. The screams were over powering to the physic and mind, the sounds alone were able to break any that heard it.

'Why?... Why is this happening to us? My family… I must protect my family first… But those people.. I must help..'

"Meghan… There's nothing we can do for them now.. They're done for.. Come on.. Let go.."

She stood frozen to the spot - her glazed over, distant, emotionless eyes stared at the carnage with seeing yet unseeing eyes all at once. Her eyes only becoming focused on one particular point - a machine that permitted a light causing a portal of some time and place to open. Her brother noticed her focused stare and followed her gaze to the machine.

She stepped forward then.

His eyes widening to the size of saucers, he stepped forward after her, "Meghan! You can't! You'll be killed!"

"They need me Paul.. If I don't do something now… More will die.. No one will have a chance, at least-"

"But, we need you…"

She paused then, her eyes still trained on the machine only yards away, "-at least by doing this then you all will have a chance at survival.. You know it must be done, Paul."

He swallowed thickly, eyes shining with extra moisture brimming at the corner of his blue eyes. He nodded a short jerk of a nod, understanding the situation, and knowing his sister knew how to stop it - knew it was the only logical choice. His head jerked up at the sound of Meghan's voice, "Paul?... Take care-?.."

He cut her off before she could finish, "I promise! Just no matter what you stay alive and come back to us."

"Yes.." With that she sprinted off, her destination and goal set in her mind.

* * *

><p>Pain radiated all through out her being. Her mind screamed for disconnection from her body - yet she could not. It was as if the 'Great Creator' himself wished punishment upon her at that very moment.<p>

She didn't know why. Maybe she had angered someone in a high place in a past life? If that was the case, it was unfair that they punished her now instead of within her past life.

Darkness surrounded her. There was no light, no ground, no - anything. It was as if only darkness lived here - wanting to consume her.

She wasn't even sure how long she had been there. All she could remember was talking to her brother before heading to the machine. Was she dead? It wouldn't have surprised her if she was. Distantly she thought then,**_ '_**_Where am I?'_

Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone - as if there was eyes staring upon her within the darkness. Fear began to claw at her stomach yet the warrior within her didn't allow it to show. She tired to speak yet her voice wouldn't work, her body would not obey her commands. So all she could do was think,_'Who's out there?'_

Dooming voices that did not belong to her filled her head then - responding to her question with power within their voices and a demand for respect,_ 'Even in darkness there is always Light!'_

Their words filled her head until color exploded within her mind, and she knew at that moment that these people were beings of higher power to listen to. It would be unwise to ignore them. Instead she asked strongly then within her mind,_'Who are you?'_

Ignoring her question, as if it was something she already knew and had no need to answer, they continued with their powerful words towards her,_ 'You have done a great thing.. Knowing what you were risking and losing, yet still you did it and prevailed.'_

There was several voices - several beings there with her within the darkness. A second one shot out in slight anger towards the first then and she could only listen.

'She is not ready! She must learn more if she is to fulfill her destiny!'

Now she was confused. What was going on? She desperately tried to get an answer as she felt her nerves were completely shot then,_ 'W-what is going on?'  
><em>

A third voice chimed in then - responding to her question,_'You shall save your world. But first! You must learn and harness what was rightfully given to you.'_

_'Given to me?'_

An image filled her head then - showing her a world that was so like her own. Her heart ached for the planet - to be with people. The beings must have sensed her lonely need as the first voice stated then,_ 'Behold! You shall be transported to your sister dimension to learn of your ability and strengths; along with your weaknesses.'_

The second voice spoke next - as if finally agreeing with his companion's decision,_'We shall place you in a state and age that will give you the best opportunity to learn and grow. Use this to your advantage.'_

The third's voice spoke next with a hint of kindness yet untold secrete,_'Shall you survive the transition to this world then you shall begin your training. Once your training is complete shall you be able to return to your world if you so wish - to save your world and its inhabitants.'_

She jolted at the words these beings spoke of. She desperately wanted out of the darkness - but most importantly - she wanted to go home to her world and save her people. Without real thought she responded instantly,_ 'I will do whatever it takes to protect my family!'_

The voices - the beings - seemed to grin at her within the darkness then. All three speaking at once within her mind before the darkness ate at her mind and there was nothing again,_'Then go!'_

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. Did she do it? Was the machine stopped? She couldn't really remember anything past her conversation with her brother Paul. What had happened after that? Judging from the immense pain she was in, she doubted that she was dead. So, what happened?<p>

Suddenly the silence that seemed to settle around her for those few seconds shattered when a horrified scream broke out. Dread filled her then and her eyes snapped open as she sat up. _'Where am I?'_

She was in a city. She didn't know how she got there or even when but she willed her body up as she studied her surroundings.

Random towers all around her suddenly exploded as a craft hovered above. People ran in panic, knocking each other over in fear for their lives. Children were crying.

It was all too familiar to Meghan.

Suddenly a little boy with bright red hair and freckles around the age of 10 approached her in hurried panic, grabbing her hand and causing a spark between their fingers. He didn't notice yet he had given her his language of speech through his touch - a ability of her people that she was thankful for. Her brain quickly tried to boot the language within her mind to understand the boy - his words at first drifting between nonsense to words she understood. The boy grew impatient as his lips moved quickly - darting his eyes behind him every once in a while to make sure nothing was behind them.

Finally the boy tugged on her arm then, and Meghan finally understood his words while he was shouting, "Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed!" Meghan stared in shock at the boy as it finally accord to her that he was about her size. She stared down at their hands then and realized she too was around the age of 10 based off her current size. She went into shock then, as she came to realize her world was dramatically shifted from what she had grown to understand and know to something else entirely.

The boy grew impatient then, tugging her hand with force, jerking her in a sudden forward motion of running through the chaos. She kept up her speed with his, unfocusedly staring at the boy that held her wrist tightly. The ground shook from the force of some sort of impact and the boy suddenly veered off to the right - leading her into an alley way. Both instantly hiding within the shadows of the alley to catch their breath.

After a minute of labored breathing, both hunched over with their hands on their knees. After a moment of catching their breath, the boy looked up at her and grinned widely at her as he finally introduced himself in a trusting friendly manner, "So my name's Wally by the way. I'm nine years old. What about you?"

Glancing up at the boy with that same distant look in her eyes, she replied slowly as if confused. "My name is Meghan… I'm 10?"

Wally gave her an odd look then, having heard the question towards herself about her own age and opened his mouth to say something - when suddenly they were both engulfed in a beam of red light. Both quickly looked up to see a mechanical machine before them seeming to stare at them with its one red glowing eye. Wally shouted out then, panic clearly in his voice, "Run!"

Both made a move to make a break for it out of there; yet the machine was faster and caught Wally as he tried to dart out of the alley head on past the machine. Its claws sliced into Wally's body then as it grabbed him around the torso - causing him to scream out in pain. Meghan stopped short and began standing there listening to his cries in horror as the machine suddenly grabbed his legs and arms with its mechanical claws and began to pull.

Tears flowed out of the child's eyes as he screamed in terrified pain. A desperate plea falling out of his lips and onto nonexistent ears then as he felt his legs and arms begin to dislocate from the machine pulling him limbs off slowly, "No please - STOP IT!"

Tears suddenly sprang to Meghan's eyes then, crying out for the child in a desperate attempt and desire to save him, "Leave. Him. ALONE!"

With those words a beam of white light shot out from her body then, destroying everything in its path that was nonliving. She heard Wally scream and she screamed in hot terror and rage for him, everything going blank and black to her after that.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours later..<strong>

"Good evening everyone; this is Ann Wesley reporting live for Keystone City news - with what our sources say is the center point of where the white beam of light had erupted from only hours ago. The very same beam of light that had assisted our City's Hero - Flash; along with Super Man, Batman, and Martian Manhunter in stopping the villain known as Darkseid. Right now behind me stands a small crater barricaded by the police at this point. Within the barricade, our heroes scramble to understand just what exactly happened here and if what had happened really was a good thing or a bad thing. This is Ann Wesley keeping you updated with the latest news live here at Keystone City. Back to you Dan."

Sighing, the 30 year old reporter relaxed from her stiff posture once the live link was cut and glanced back at the crater with a stern worried look upon her face as she wondered what the outcome of this would be.

Inside the crater - the City's hero Flash watched with worried eyes as a team of paramedics quickly carried the boy Wally out of the crater on a stretcher to an ambulance. A firm gripped comforting hand on his shoulder from Batman was the only thing stopping him from following after the child at super speed, instead reminding him to stay there instead and keep his mind on the current situation at hand. To follow after the child meant to show a personal interest in the child - which could lead to reveal who he was and what that child, Wally West, meant to him. All in which would eventually lead to Wally West becoming endangered all due to a careless show of emotion and concern towards the boy. It was best to stay behind and wait till later, although he hated having to wait for things.

Turning to fully face Batman, Flash gave him a strong smile and got to the point, "So what were you able to come up with Bats?"

Used to Flash's personality at this point in their career together Batman just ignored his little nickname and got right to the point, "From what I could gather from here so far I have been able to confirm that the girl is the source of that immense power surge based on power readings alone. Although there is something more.."

Super Man and Martian Manhunter stepped closer to Flash and Batman then as the two were interested in what Batman had to say. Super Man, just getting to the punch of the situation, simply asks, "Oh yeah? What's that Batman?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at the girl in Martian Manhunter's arms and said lowly, "I can't say for sure…" Then pulling out his graffling hook stated, "Meet you guys at the Hall of Justice later. We'll talk then." Then with that said - Batman shot off his hook and took off to some unknown location.

All three heroes looked at each other knowingly and Flash stated what was on all their minds, "Man, I hate it when he does that! Oh well. Come on guys. Let's finish up here and report back to the Hall of Justice."

Super Man nodded in agreement silently as he stared at the girl intrigued that was within Martian Manhunter's arms. It was as if something called out to him - as if she were a familiar of some sort. Even so, he calmly replied after a short moment of silence towards his two comrades, "Agreed. Alright men, let's go."

All three nodded their agreement at this and took off to handle their designated task at hand - all of them knowing that within time they would all gather and discuss over what they discovered there that day.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours since the end of the battle:<strong>

All members of the Hall of Justice gathered together in stern concern for the current topic at hand as each member sat in their designated seats besides for: Batman, Superman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. All four stood alert and ready within the center of the gathering within the Hall of Justice.

Everyone was quiet for a time before Black Canary finally spoke the question that was on everyone's mind, "What do you know about the girl?"

Taking that as his cue to start speaking, Batman stepped forward and pulled up a computer screen with a keypad in the center for everyone to see the evidence he had gathered thus far. "Evidence points at this girl being the source of the energy surge only 12 hours prior. The surge had knocked out over half of Darkseid's army in one blow. Ironically through not killing a living biological thing within its blasting radius. Tests have shown that the raw energy that was used was purely the planet's energy alone. What's more.. DNA suggests that she's not from this planet."

A hushed murmer filled the room as members made their comments to one another before settling down into a silence once again - all waiting for the four to continue. Once silence had filled the room again Superman stepped forward this time, "What he means is that the girl has DNA very similar to mine.. In-fact her DNA is close enough to suggest that she may even be a Kryptonian."

Green Arrow spoke loudly in question then towards Batman, "Is this true Batman?"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he paused over the thought of just how close the two's DNA matched and confirmed, "Yes."

Another hushed whisper filtered throughout the room before the voice of Green Lantern asked out loud, "Can she be trusted?"

All four men looked at each other for a paused, silent second before Martian Manhunter stepped forward and stated his observations, "From what I could see within her mind I saw only good. Yet, the further time passes the more I sensed her slipping away."

A hesitant pause ascended the room then, and Wonder Woman spoke the grave words that all the members wanted to hear as they now felt a sudden loss at the potential young member that could have joined, "Is she dying?"

Martian Manhunter stayed unemotional and firm, through traces of remorse filtered through his voice, "No, she has fallen into a deep coma. One that not even I can rescue her from. As if her mind automatically shut down due to some great tragedy that has befallen her. At this time, it is uncertain of when or even if she shall ever wake again.."

Wonder Woman spoke up then, getting to the point regarding the situation at hand, "So where is the girl now?"

Superman spoke up then, "She is in a hidden cryogenic chamber at Mount Justice. Her vitals are in check and she is stable. I will keep watch on her for any further changes."

Red Tornado spoke then, "Do you think that wise Superman?"

Superman's eyes narrowed just ever the slightest before replying strongly, "Yes."

Green Lanterns voice boomed out then, "Then it is decided. We shall keep posts of the girl's condition over time. Until then we shall adjourn with the set tasks at mind."

A shout of agreements met everyone's ears before Green Lantern finished off with a simple command, "Dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years Later<strong>

"Flash, I really don't know if this is all a good idea."

Flash glanced over at Superman with a questioning gaze then. "What do you mean Superman?"

Superman stared ahead with a stern troubled look in his eyes, "With them being there - eventually they're going to find out about her. We can only play off our visits for so long."

Understanding dawned on Flash's face then and he smiled in reassurance towards Superman, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides, they've been there for two months and haven't caught wind of anything about that yet. So who's to say they'll even find out at all?" With that he shrugged and lifted his hands up in a comedic questioning manner causing Superman to give Flash a stern pointed look.

"I don't know about that. From what Martian Manhunter told me last he had checked on her - he said that her mind was swirled in chaotic darkness. It's as if she's suffering nightmares within her mind.. But something is changing.. Supposedly, she might wake. And if she does - when that boy.."

Flashed stared at Superman as realization dawned on him about Superman's deepest concerns truly lied. He paused in his steps, causing Superman to pause with him, and a thoughtful look crossed his features for a moment before he replied. "As I see it, if they are really what they claim to be, they would see why we did what we did and why we kept it from them till now. If not, then I'm sure eventually they'll get over it and come around."

Superman only stared at Flash with a look of doubtful concern, as if he was yet convinced to think otherwise.

Suddenly Batman's voice said aloud for the two men to hear from his distance up ahead, "Due to the circumstances then - perhaps it's time they found out."

The two men looked towards where Batman's voice sounded only to see him stepping through the portal with Martian Manhunter just steps behind the dark knight.

Both Flash and Superman then proceeded to catch up to Martian Manhunter and Batman - ready to enter the portal taking them to Mount Justice.

_"Now entering- 001- Superman."_

Being the last one to enter the portal Superman glanced up at the group Young Justice, and noted that Batman had them already lined up. Flash was standing next to Batman's left with a stern look on his facial features, while Martian Manhunter stood to the right of Batman. Superman had to strain slightly to see it but he could; Martian Manhunter may have been standing there, yet he wasn't fully listening as he was mentally checking in on their unknown charge to the young team.

Walking forward and stopping to stand next to Martian Manhunter Superman paid little attention to Batman's voice. He caught Superboy make a sudden motion to move towards him quickly, yet only to stop and decide against it. Having caught sight of the boy's motion made his eyes slightly narrow at seeing this - yet he made no move to say anything. Just then Aqualad's voice caught Superman's attention and made him actually pay attention to his surroundings more.

"I do not understand. What does that incident at Keystone City six years ago have anything to do with us now?"

Batman frowned slightly at the interruption and glanced at Aqualad from the computer screen that he was pulling the required information from. Seeing that Aqualad desired to get straight to the point of the topic at hand he turned fully to face the young team and replied. "During that incident. A possible new young hero had assisted us then-"

Kid Flash suddenly interrupted then, his attitude slightly off and dark now from his normal day to day attitude. His words causing Flash to slightly tense up. "You mean Meghan, right?"

All four adult males stared at Kid Flash, including his team mates, causing Aqualad to question him, "M'gann? Yet she is right here with us Kid Flash. So-?"

Kid Flash interrupted then as his features became stern and hard - something that shocked everyone else, "No, I don't."

Flash glanced down then, as if coming to terms with something within him then as he spoke to his nephew, "So you remember then."

Kid Flash only stared back at Flash with hard eyes and with a dark tone replied calmly, "Yes."

Before anyone could voice their questions Martian Manhunter suddenly spoke up, "Something is happening.." With that he lifted into the air and took off quickly.

Superman starting after him quickly when he realized where Martian Manhunter was heading based off the direction he was going.

All of them began running then as a sudden surge of urgency swept over them based off Martian Manhunter's quick exit. All of them were heading toward the direction of the unused wings that were 'under construction and repair' still. As they ran and got closer to their final destination - sudden unseen waves of energy seemed to fill the air and get stronger the closer they all got. Within moments they arrived and quickly entered the room. The four adults with concern and worry, while the young justice squad entered with curiosity and slight alarm.

Super Boy suddenly stopped short as he finally entered the room. His eyes widening at the sights before him.

Martian Manhunter and Batman were struggling to quickly open a tube that held a girl on what seemed to be his age. The girl's hands clutched at her creamy white throat as if she were silently choking and panic seemed to roll off her in tidal waves. Her long white hair floated around her in the tube as if it were a natural veil. Her cornflower bright blue eyes held only confusion, panic, and disorientation.

Superboy felt all the negative feelings surge up within him at the memories of having been locked away for so long within his own tubed imprisonment. He shook as the emotions became over powering to him and with barely controlled rage he asked the adults within the room, "What the hell is this?"

Flash and Superman glanced at Superboy then as a feeling of dread flashing through them - yet none of the adults responded for their own reasons and Superboy demanded again, "Just what the hell is going on here? Well? Answer me!"

Robin jumped to assist Batman then by saying aloud as he moved towards his mentor, "Never mind that now! We need to get her out of there."

Superboy only shook with rage and glared in accusion at Superman and the other adults then before quickly turning his attention back to the girl within the tube. His eyes suddenly widening when he saw the girls lips move while silently saying, 'Help me'. With that final statement - her eyes drifted close.

That's all it took. That's all he needed - for at that moment Superboy out a snarled battle cry as he lunged forward with his fist raised at the tube's glass.

Superman called out quickly then, "No, wait! The liquid inside is poisonous!" Yet it was too late as Superboy had already lunged to the tube and was able to smash his fist through the glass.

Fluid and glass flew in all directions as the boy wonder smashed through the tube. Everyone quickly moved back in fear that the liquid would become a gas - yet it didn't. Sighing in relief all the others could do was watch as Superboy smashed a large enough hole within the tube - allowing the girl to limply fall forward into Superboy's arms once he finished.

The unknown girl coughed up the artificial amniotic fluid that she had been breathing into her lungs for the past six years from within the tube. Once most of the fluid was coughed up she quickly drew in her first breath of air. Laying there panting for the much needed oxygen, her eyes slowly opening to try and focus on something. Within only a minute of her first gasp of air from the tube her hoarse, soft, weak voice questioned out loud, "Wally?.. Where's Wally? That-that thing.. Where is he?"

Stunned faced turned to Kid Flash then with a question in their eyes yet he paid them no mind. His own eyes filled with unshed tears then as he approached Superboy and the girl that laid within his arms. Kneeling down next to the girl Kid Flash smiled weakly at her then and replied to the girls angsts questions, "It's alright Meghan.. I'm alright and I'm here. Everything is ok. So just relax ok? You've been through a lot."

The girl slowly shifted her eyes to stare at Kid Flash blankly with what seemed like seeing yet unseeing eyes. The same confused look she had given him when they met six years ago.

He removed his goggles so she could see his face better and he smiled at her almost tearfully. His heroine - a mysterious girl that had saved his life all those years ago from either living his life as a complete cripple or possible death. A girl, who had inspired him two years ago to recreate the original Flash's science experiment - so that one day he could become a great super hero and be given the chance to save others as she had saved him. So he too could take on his family legacy and have the very same abilities as the super hero of his city, Flash.

The girl smiled at Kid Flash then, her smile soft and her look almost dreamy like as she seemed to recognize him after so long, "There you are Wally… It's been so long.. I'm glad that you're alright after all that had happened." She closed her eyes then and drifted into a light slumber - the effects of the poison as well as her body being so weak from being in the tube for so long.

Kid Flash tensed and quickly turned to the four adults with a concerned silent question written all over his facial features - fearing the worst. Martian Manhunter stepped towards the three teens and gently placed a hand upon Meghan's forehead then. After a tense brief minute of silence he opened his eyes and gently removed his hand from the girl's forehead, while calmly stating, "There is nothing to worry about. She is now only sleeping. What just happened must have been over whelming on her weak body. There is no need to fear from this point forward. Within a few hours she shall wake."

Aqualad finally spoke then, "M'gann.. Please prepare a room for our new guest so that she may properly rest." M'gann chirped an eager 'Roger' and quickly flew off to accomplish the task assigned to her. Aqualad silently stared at the girl resting within Superboy's arms with a blank face as questions arose in him - yet most importantly, the feeling of determination to get his answers.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter One<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A New Member of Young Justice

**Author Notes**: After rereading the last chapter, I noticed several writing flaws within my writing. I will make the proper attempts to fix them to the best of my current writing ability so this story shall be more enjoyable to read. One of those flaws within last chapter's writing was how little the events were described in a more understandable manner towards the end of the chapter. This chapter will try to fix those errors. (Apparently writing all throughout the night and posting right away, without proper writing checks, in the wee hours of the morning doesn't help my writing skills or my stories. -.-')

Also, I would like to give special thanks to Tsukigomori Helel on being kind enough to review and point out the mistake of my spelling of Martian Man Hunter. So thank you Tsukigomori Helel for your praise on this story and helping on pointing out my mistake. Your kind review gave me inspiration to start working on this chapter sooner rather than later. =^.^=

On another note, I would like to point out now that this story is intended to be dark. I have watched plenty of DC animated movies to see that most of the stories are dark themed with interesting plot twists that I will take high advantage of. For example; the mention of Superman's DNA being so different from those on Earth within the animated movie 'All Star Superman'. As Superman confronted to Louis that he was dying she told him then that if it were true then she would carry his child. Superman then proceeded to explain to Louis that he had already looked into the matter of someone from Earth being able to carry his child and discovered that no matter what, due to such a difference in DNA structures between kryptonian's and earthling's, a child being conceived between the two was impossible. This is an interesting fact to take in and use when it comes to Superboy.

One last thing I wanted to point out to this story (before starting with this chapter); I had noticed within 'Young Justice' that even through Kid Flash accepted Miss Martian very quickly; with Artemis he did the exact opposite. I had to ask myself 'Why?', because I seriously doubted it had to do with Kid Flash just being infatuated with girls with green complexions or being **that** upset over Speedy aka Red Arrow. So then I asked myself; 'What could have happened to Kid Flash to make him easily accept Miss Martian?' With this in mind I gave my original character the name Meghan and certain played out events to explain why Kid Flash was instantly drawn towards Me'gan aka Miss Martian within the series 'Young Justice'.

Well, with this said, I hope you enjoy the next installment to my story 'Unexpected Heroes'.

Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me. Young Justice belongs to its respective owners and creators. Under no circumstances do I gain, nor ever intend to gain, any profit from the creation of this story.

**Unexpected Heroes**

**By: Giai Kame –aka- Crazy Lady**

**Written on: 7-6-11**

Everything was wrong. The swirled images that played out before Meghan seemed to twist before her eyes. Her happy memories of her home and family twisted to scenes of violence, blood, and death. She didn't want to accept it; didn't want to accept those twisted dark memories. So she had allowed herself to sink into the darkness of denial within her mind.

Time was nonexistent within that darkness. Meghan didn't know how much time went by while within that darkness. At times; while floating aimlessly within that dark void of her mind, she would feel an intruding presence within the darkness; trying to shift through the haze of her mind. The presence seemed to call out to her; as if trying to coax her towards it. At first she had ignored it; not wanting to be bothered, yet it constantly returned over and over again. It's persistent presence eventually winning Meghan over to eventually call back out to this unknown intruder within her mind and learn what and who it was.

So she had called from the void, called out to the intruder when she felt its presence once again invade her mind.

'_Who are you?_'

The presence seemed to radiate with a relieved, calm, kindness once it received her message. It seemed happy to have heard her call out to it. Yet, she only allowed herself to hear its reply to her question,

'_Martian Man Hunter.._'

After that she began to face her nightmares, her dark memories. Slowly shifting through them and allowing her-self to accept. It was almost as if she were watching those dark events unfold before her like a reel of film, playing over and over again right before her.

Eventually her memories began to make her desire to fight against the web of darkness that she had spun around herself. She struggled against the darkness; for it seemed like she couldn't break free. So she watched her memories play back, searching for some type of key that would release her of her own personal imprisonment. Although, no matter how many times she watched, she could not see past her last conversation with her brother Paul.

_What is it? What am I missing?_

The wounds to her soul scabbed over. Her muddied mind began to only desire the knowledge that it had forgotten. She tried to reach out her senses within herself to find her escape; yet her once persistent mind invader - Martian Man Hunter – had seemed to have lost faith in her. Unfortunately his lack of faith came at the wrong time, being that she noticed his last usual 'visit' had been a breath longer in the darkness's time compared to his usual visiting pattern. Her desire to unlock this truth, which was locked deep within her-self, became unbearable.

_I want to know… __**Need**__ to know._

That desire was her key to her escape. Growing till eventually something deep within herself snapped; allowing memories to over flow and reach her from the locked away dark recesses of her mind.

'_**You have done a great thing.. Knowing what you were risking and losing, yet still you did it and prevailed.'**_

_What is this?.._

'_**She is not ready! She must learn more if she is to fulfill her destiny!'**_

Flashes of the moments after her last conversation with her brother Paul filled her. A sense of wonderment filled her as those memories began to finally return to her.

'_**W-what is going on?'**_

'_**You shall save your world. But first you must learn and harness what was rightfully given to you.'**_

_That's right.. _

After stopping the machine; she was sure she was done for when that darkness enveloped her. Yet, suddenly from the darkness, voices had called out to her. Their presences carried a high sense of power and demand for respect. They had saved her from being lost within the rifts. The machine had trapped Meghan within a place; although she was unable to recall where that place was. Yet, even so, they had saved her. In exchange they had wanted something from her.

'_**Behold! You shall be transported to your sister dimension to learn of your ability and strengths; along with your weaknesses.'**_

'_**We shall place you in a state and age that will give you the best opportunity to learn and grow. Use this to your advantage.'**_

'_**Shall you survive the transition, you shall begin your training. Once your training is complete shall you return however you wish to save your world and its inhabitants.'**_

She remembered…

'_**I will do whatever it takes to protect my family!'**_

She had agreed, agreed to these creature's demands. Having sensed that they were her only way of getting home, from where ever she was. With a promise for her to achieve some type of hidden abilities within her-self, to help her protect her family, was all it took for her to agree.

'_**Then go!'**_

_But… What happened after that?_

**"So my name's Wally by the way. I'm nine years old. What about you?"**

Shock quickly filled Meghan as the echoed memory rippled through her mind. The last of her remaining memories, those that had remained hidden from her, came flooding back to her all at once.

**They were both engulfed in a beam of red light. Both quickly looked up to see a mechanical machine before them seeming to stare at them with its one red glowing eye. Wally shouted out then, panic clearly in his voice, "Run!" and both made a move to make a break for it out of there; yet the machine was faster and caught Wally as he tried to dart out of the alley head on past the machine. Its claws sliced into Wally's body then as it grabbed him around the torso, causing him to scream out in pain.**

Urgency filled her then. Her desire to escape the darkness that surrounded her suddenly choked her immensely; and with a power she herself wasn't even aware of, she felt the required strength to escape the darkness slowly begin to fill her as she began to climb out of the darkness within herself.

_Wally! On no!_

**The machine suddenly grabbed Wally's legs and arms then with its mechanical claws and slowly began to pull the boy's limbs off all at once.**

_No! He's just a child!_

**Tears flowed out of the child's eyes then as he screamed in terrified pain.**

_How could I forget? He's in trouble!_

The darkness was like swimming through nothing but thick mud; trying to sink her back into its dark slimy depths of nothingness.

**His legs and arms began to dislocate from the machine pulling his limbs off slowly.**

_I have to get out of here! I have to save him!_

Even though the darkness struggled to keep Meghan under its influence; her desire to conquer it was greater. Clawing her way out, she gained momentum in her escape**.**

_**A desperate plea fell from the boy's lips then and onto nonexistent ears,**__**"No please, STOP IT!"**_

Meghan felt the fog lifting from her mind. A sense of 'waking from a dream' coming over her. The last of her memories (before the darkness) washing over her; and she cried out.

_Leave. Him. ALONE!_

**"Leave. Him. ALONE!"**

And with those words; she broke free.

Slowly, Meghan came to full consciousness. Her stomach suddenly lurched then as massive panic (that she was barely able to contain) settled into her chest from her sense of balance being completely thrown off. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly took in her surroundings to establish: up, down, left, and right; before she took note of the current situation she seemed to be in.

She seemed to be floating within some type of liquid filled metal tube. The thought of the reasons _how_ and _why _she got in there ran rampant through her mind and _what possibly for_. In honesty, the thoughts that ravaged her mind of all the possibilities made her sick.

'Everything's going to be fine; so there is no need to panic. Being 10 means I just have a few disadvantages and some advantages..'

That's when Meghan glanced down at herself and noted her body looked older. _Several years older._ When, if memory served her correct, meant that several years must have gone by for her body to have progressed to this stage of physical maturity based off her last memory of her body's physical stature. If several years had gone by then that meant…

That's when full fledge panic consumed her.

Her mind became a jumbled disarray of thoughts regarding: the possible living status to her family, her friends, and her people; was there anyone left after all this time; if there was anything left at all of her home world; what happened to Wally; was he alright; was he even still alive; what her current location was; what had been done to her; how much time had truly passed; why was she imprisoned within this small cramped container; how could she escape; she wanted to escape; _**needed **_to escape; she wanted _**OUT!**_

'_**I need **__to get __**out!**_'

She took on the instinct of an animal - cornered and caged – desperately trying to survive by escaping the location. Panic and (the 'flee to survive') instinct fueling her actions next.

Throwing her arms and legs wildly against the walls of her confinement, with all the strength she could summon within her body (with as much rebound force her body could possibly withstand without severe damage to her own self) she brutally bent the inside of her confinement as best as she could. She took out her pent up fear and frustration on her confinement's walls before she swung, with all the force her weakened misused body could muster up. Landing a hard punch to, what seemed like, the tube's only section of glass; the moment her fist hit the glass Meghan instantly felt the section contour in (or was it out?) and a shift in the tube's pressure.

Within seconds of the tube's pressure shifting did she hear the distant sound - of what sounded like - an alarm going off; and she froze.

The distant sound was calming to Meghan; settling her shot nerves somewhat from the tube's under water eerie silence. She jumped though when the sounds of things shifting and crackling came from inside the walls surrounding her; causing her to tense.

'What's going on?'

Bubbles suddenly emerged and bubbled up from down below from where Meghan's feet suspended, and the moment they passed her face she felt the ability to 'breath' become difficult. It was as if the tube was filling with carbon monoxide; poising her, choking her and slowly killing her. Her hands flew up to her throat as the sensation of choking consumed her and her eyes widen in panic.

'I can't breathe!'

Everything seemed to happen all at once then. Seconds flew by when, through the glass, she could see a green figure rush into the room where her tubed confinement was. She suddenly felt an invading presence within her mind then, and with a realizing start, recognized the presence as Martian Man Hunter.

'**Be not afraid! We are here to help you.'**

'..We?'

A man in a red jump suit followed: then (in what appeared to be a younger version of the red suited man) a man in yellow, and then a man suited in black. Meghan could only watch helplessly as the events outside of her tube too place.

"**Batman, the ****cryogenic chamber**** is malfunctioning. I am unable to bypass the system to get it open."**

The one in black step up next to Martian Man Hunter, at the cryogenic chamber's controls, and instantly began typing onto a keyboard, **"I'm on it."**

The one in yellow first pointed an accusing finger at Meghan, _**"Is that who I think it is?" **_Then he pointed the accusing finger at the one in red, **"You **_**KNEW **_**about this; didn't you? When you **_**knew**_** how I felt! You **_**lied **_**to **_**me**_**!"**

'What is going on? Please, someone just let me out!'

More figures showed up, and Meghan felt her desperation rise as the fluid surrounding her became pure poison. Continuing to clutch at her throat as the poison of the tube sunk its claws deeper into her she turned her eyes desperately to the figures outside her confinement for anyone to help.

**"What the hell is this?"**

Suddenly, everything went quiet outside her imprisonment as all eyes (except Martian Man Hunter's and Batman's) turned to look at a young man. Seconds ticked by before the young man lost his patience and demanded again, **"Just what the hell is going on here?"**

A boy (from the looks of it) moved towards her imprisonment and stopped next to Martian Man Hunter and Batman, **"Never mind that now! We need to get her out of there."**

He reminded her of Wally, in a sense. Straight to the point and cool headed in a moment of panic. She felt her vision going black and she looked around noticing everyone seemed occupied. Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of dying there after all she had been though, and she moved her lips in one last silent plea for help, 'Help me.'

Her vision grew darker and distantly she heard shouts, **"No. Wait!"**

She wasn't sure what was going on, yet she began to see flashes of her past. Of the boy who had saved her, and her regret of not knowing what happened to him filled her.

_**A little boy with bright red hair and freckles around the age of 10 approached her in hurried panic, grabbing her hand while shouting, "Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed!"**_

'I'm sorry…'

Suddenly, the glass to her confinement smashed open causing all the liquid surrounding her to rush out.

_**The boy grew impatient then, tugging her hand with force, jerking her in a sudden forward motion.**_

The fluid that once kept her upright was gone now and, due to her weak state, she toppled out of her imprisonment. Feeling arms surround her, catching her from her fall, and gently laying her on the cold ground (while keeping her upper body in an upward position).

_**"So my name's Wally by the way."**_

Meghan then began to cough up the artificial amniotic fluid that she had been breathing into her lungs for the past six years. Once most of the fluid was coughed up she quickly drew in her first breath of air. Laying there panting for the much needed oxygen her lungs craved for before her eyes slowly opened to try and focus on something. Within only a minute of her first gasp of air; her hoarse, soft, weak voice questioned out loud, "Wally?.. Where's Wally? That-that thing.. Where is he?"

Stunned faced turned to the young man in yellow then, a question in their eyes; yet he paid them no mind as he approached her. Kneeling down next to her, the young man smiled weakly at her then and replied, "It's alright Meghan.. I'm alright and I'm here. Everything is ok. So just relax ok? You've been through a lot."

'Who is this? Could it be?..'

Meghan slowly shifted her eyes to stare at the young man in yellow blankly then with what seemed like seeing yet unseeing eyes. The same look she had given him when they met six years ago. He removed his goggles so she could see his face better, and he smiled at her almost tearfully.

_**A little boy with bright red hair and freckles around the age of 10 approached her - the boy looked up at her and grinned widely at her, "So my name's Wally by the way. I'm nine years old. What about you?"**_

'It's him; I know it is. It's Wally..'

She was so tired yet she smiled at Wally then. Her smile soft and her look almost dreamy like as she recognized him after so long, "There you are Wally… It's been so long.. I'm glad that you're alright after all that had happened."

She closed her eyes then, too tired to do anymore. She knew then that she was safe; and drifted into a light slumber, her body weak from being in the tube for so long.

"He has not once left her side yet; has he?"

Conner glanced up from the blank television screen (from his position on the couch) to look up at Aqualad. He stared hard and firm for a minute before glancing down in almost a defeated manner and replying, "No…"

Kaldur closed his eyes in calculated thought before he opened them again with a stern look of determination and replied simply, "Then I shall go check on him and our guest."

Conner stared after Aqualad as he retreated from the room. Although he was physically strong, emotionally he was weak; for at this moment he did not know how to handle the negative emotions within everyone, including those within him-self. So he sat in the shadows and waited; waited for when all the emotions settled. That is when he would be safe from the one weakness he did have; emotions.

Kaldur calmly walked down the hallway towards the room that they were allowing their guest to reside in. Turning a corner his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian standing outside their guest's room. Stopping next to the three, he announced his arrival, "Kid.. Artemis.. Miss Martian.. I am assuming all is well?"

Artemis crossed her arms across her chest and huffed slightly, trying to display an exterior of a tough female fighter as she rolled her eyes to the side with an almost mocking tone to Kid Flash, "Well, Me'gan came to check on Wally and she wanted to see if our 'guest' was awake to get to know her. I came along to meet our 'guest' as well. I couldn't give a damn about 'Kid Idiot' over there, though." She smirked at first expecting a rise, yet when no sound came from Kid Flash she peaked at Wally from the corner of her eye and noticed he paid her no heed as he stood there leaning against the wall (straight across the hallway of the room their guest was in) with his arms crossed while he stared at the floor. Turning her head she looked at Wally fully then (seeing that he didn't notice her at all) with a look of worry on her face. Suddenly getting a funny feeling in her stomach she quickly looked away and remained silent.

Me'gan looked unsure how to answer Aqualad's question as she timidly glanced over at Wally as if telepathically asking him something personal; yet Wally didn't seem to hear it as his position didn't move from the wall as well as acknowledge her. Wally seemed to brood to him-self, as if a dark cloud hovered over him. Aqualad was about to say something when Wally beat him to it, "They gave me no more than ten minutes with her before they came in and kicked me out of the room. They insisted that they needed to talk to her.. So now all the adults are in there 'discussing' something with her.." His face twisted into a slight scowl, "I don't get it! Not even ten minutes awake and they've already bombarded her."

An uneasy feeling began to rise in Aqualad then; and he gently comforted Kid Flash as best as he could, "Perhaps they are just being extra precautions? Since they seem to know nothing about her…"

A voice from the shadows spoke up then, stepping into the light as he spoke, "I'd say. She is unknown. They couldn't find out anything about her! Martian Man Hunter tried to read her mind, yet according to the data, was unable to. As if she is either immune or has the natural ability to block her mind from physic invasion and attack. All they could find was that she seems to have an ability to take a planet's energy and focus it to her own manipulation; and also her DNA… It seems to be very similar to that of Superman's and Superboy's… Just.. More exotic."

Aqualad's eyes widen at the information that he had just received from their informer and asked, "Robin?... What do you mean by this?"

Robin's eyes narrowed in thought slightly before he continued, "Just exactly as I said. The possibilities of her abilities out weighing Superman's is high. Superman and Batman saw this, and if her intentions weren't for the best for this planet and its inhabitants- Well, they had planned to keep her imprisoned if at all means possible. That tube was designed to withhold and with stand the strength double that of Superman's." Robin glanced up to his team mates, taking in expressions of confusion and shock, before continuing, "From what the data said, she's been in a coma for six years. For someone that's been in a coma for six years, she sure did a number on that cryogenic chamber." He let out a low whistle then before shaking his head and continuing, "Let me tell you; when I saw the damage, I was whelmed."

Wally's eyes widen in shock and he tensed; yet he didn't look up from his spot on the floor as he listened to Robin. No one said anything; their minds reeling from the information.

"If memory serves me correct; someone who's been in a coma, for an exceeded amount of time, faces physical complications. -"

Me'gan interrupted then, confusion evident in her facial expression and her voice, asking almost on the verge of embarrassment, "Um, Robin? What do you mean by 'physical complications'?"

Robin's facial features softened slightly and took on a more informative expression, "Well, since her body has been in misuse for so long. You know; like the daily motions of: running, walking, standing, sitting, even something as simple as tossing in her sleep - all become impossible to do due from the misuse of muscles after an extended period of time. Just like a body builder needs to keep lifting weights every day to keep their muscle mass up or face losing muscle mass because they aren't constantly working out their muscles to stay in that shape."

Me'gan made a soft sound of understanding as her eyes trailed over to their Guest's room. Aqualad then questioned Robin, "If that is so; then she has already proven that she can be a strong worthy alias or a dangerous foe.."

"As I see it; we're in no danger."

Everyone turned to look at Superboy as he stood by the end of the hall. A look of determination was set on his face as he walked closer to the group as he continued speaking, "So what if she's as strong as me and Superman; or possibly even stronger! What does it matter? Are we just going to treat her like she's some kind of criminal because she's different? Who gives a damn! Someone- someone, that after six years of being in a coma and nearly dying in the very confinement that held her for those six years, to ask within only a minute of her first breath - about the welfare of a stranger to her? I'm sorry; but I don't believe that's someone evil."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Superboy's observations and belief.

Kaldur pondered to himself for a minute, something seeming to weigh heavily on his mind. Eventually, he spoke his thoughts aloud to the others, "I wonder – has her planet suffered the same fate as Superman's? If so, that means that she is without a home.. Perhaps it is possible that she may find a home here?" He looked at his team mates, a smile on his face, and they all looked at each other before looking back at Aqualad with smiles and nods of agreement.

The guest's room door finally opened and: Flash, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, Batman, and even their guardian and Trainer Red Tornado and Black Canary came out of the room. The group stood firm as they all stared down the adults, a glint of rebellion in their eyes. Aqualad spoke out to them, "About the girl-"

Batman cut him off before he could even finish, "It's been decided that she shall remain here as part of your team until further notice. Is that clear?" He gave the group a stern look.

The Young Justice team all looked at each other in surprise then. All of them caught off guard by Batman's words, yet pleased that they were getting exactly what they had wanted anyway. All of them turned to the adults with smiles. Kaldur spoke the words that the whole team thought.

"Agreed."

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's notes: **Finally! Finished with chapter two! I can honestly say that I highly enjoy writing this story. The plot bunnies are endless! Mwuhaha! =^.^=

This story is intended to be long. I'm thinking anywhere from 10+ chapters. So I kindly ask that any comments, criticism, or beta points you may have for this story you please let me know within a review. As a reader, I would like to know your opinion so that I may be able to improve for future writing.

As a writer, I am drawn to the allure of romance; although my romance development is slow and progressive between characters. Even still, when it comes to the actual pairings, I'm at a lost.

As the author of this story, I see many potential pairing possible within this story, yet at the same time I wonder if one of those characters would be better paired with someone else. ::sigh:: Some of these plot bunnies may have to be given new homes within other stories, yet I am unable to determine which ones to let go yet till this story has progressed further. So all opinions on this matter are highly welcomed.

I will admit I don't see the pairing Superboy and Miss Martian possible. Having watched (what is out of the series) 'Young Justice' several times, I get the impression that although Miss Martian _**may**_ like Superboy in that manner, Superboy doesn't see her in that same manner. When I watched the two interact in the episode where Miss Martian and Superboy go to school for the first time together, he seemed like a child following his mother around. Being possessive and demanding for her to pay attention to only him. If you've ever had a kid and raised it, you'd know what I'm talking about. Little boys love their moms and will be possessive and protective of them. Physiologists had done studies that make them say that at one point, a little boy is actually 'In Love' with their mother which is why you see traits of possession and protectiveness. Eventually they grow out of that love and realize it's only a love a son has for his mother, not a love interest. But until they reach that stage of mental and emotional development; they're constantly following their mothers like little ducklings follow their mother duck (aka 'Up Mom's Ass' stage). So do I see a possible romantic pairing between the two? No, not really. If there happens to be one I would only write it out that the relationship ends on kind of a poor note. So yeah…

Wally I'm torn with. I can see him with Miss Martian, Artemis, and even a possible pairing off with my original character Meghan. Although Wally with my original charter Meghan would seem weak in a pairing based on how I plan this story to unfold. So again I'm torn.

These are the possible plot bunnies pairings I have so far for this story.

_**Superboy & Original Character – Meghan**_

_**Superboy & Aqualad**_

_**Superboy & Artemis**_

_**Superboy & Miss Martian **_

_*__This coupling is only being considered as a possible temp couple. In other words if you see this coupling more than likely half way through the story they are going to break up. This coupling is for angst purposes only!__*_

_**Aqualad & Superboy**_

_**Aqualad & Artemis**_

_**Aqualad & Miss Martian**_

_**Kid Flash & Original Character – Meghan**_

_**Kid Flash & Miss Martian**_

_**Kid Flash & Robin **_

_*__This couple pairing I may only have a little of. I have some ideas in mind but this shall more than likely not be a permeate character pairing. This pairing depends on how the story unfolds__.*_

_**Kid Flash & Artemis**_

_**Miss Martian & Robin**_

_**Artemis & Original Character – Meghan**_

_**Original Character -Meghan & Superman **_

_*__An amusing plot bunny indeed.__*_

Now before you think I'm just trying to whore every one of the characters - just hear me out!... Well, actually you might be right (lol). Teenage years are difficult on a young heart, so by learning to love and find your true love you have to first start kissing toads. So even though the possible pairing list may seem rather large, in all honesty many of them may be just simple and small in interaction of that manner. Remember this story is dark so don't expect every pairing to be nice and fluffy. Some 'pairings' may be listed there due to very dark scenes that may happen in later chapters.

On a final note, I amused myself with the idea of having finished this chapter by July 6th, which in Young Justice is the day the Young Justice league was officially formed (minus Artemis). So that gave me a giggle. I'll try to post this before the day is out but chances are that it might not happen.

Other then all that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review!

**Next Chapter**

The team is assigned and sent off on a mission, yet something is different. It seems that the unknown group 'The Light', are up to something. And what they're up too, may have hidden motives.

' "_**For remember; eventually we all head towards the light." '**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero's Name

**Author's Notes**

After months of not posting the next chapter I have finally got off my butt and did it! I apologize for the long wait to all those that have been waiting for this chapter. There have been several things that have come up in my life that has not allowed me the time to write until now. All reasons are posted on my author's profile if you wish to know; for I really don't feel like posting it here. One reason I will point out that isn't posted on my author's profile – I had rewritten this chapter THREE TIMES! That's right. When I had started recently working again on chapter three – I had been very unhappy with how the chapter was going so deleted it. I had started working on a second version of chapter three yet sadly my computer had over heated and deleted the work that I had placed within my second version of the chapter. That was highly annoying! So after a day of glaring at my computer for some hope of revenge – I had started rewriting chapter three for a third time! So again – sorry for the long wait to all those who were waiting! As a way of apology I have written this chapter to be long – as a way to make up for the long time in between now and the last posted chapter.

During my time away I have been practicing my writing abilities so I hope that this chapter is more enjoyable for your reading pleasures. Whenever I get the chance I plan to rewrite the first two chapters for better reading enjoyment. Please let me know if there is any grammar mistakes within this chapter so that I may fix it at a later date and work on my writing skills for later chapters.

On another note I wanted to give a special shout out to **OffMyTea **for the kind review that you had left within the last chapter. Thank you so much!

Lastly – I had wanted to point out that this chapter is based off the episode 'Homefront'. I had recently watched the newly released episodes of Young Justice so I am adding the proper details within this story to follow along the Young Justice universe. Although Zatanna will appear within this story at a later date – so sorry to all Zatanna fans out there that was hoping to see her within this chapter.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own anything related to Young Justice or its original characters. Young Justice and all relating characters belong to DC comics and whoever else. All I own is my original character Meghan and this story plot. In no way shape or form do I gain any profit from this story. This is all for fun for me!

**Unexpected Heroes**

**Chapter 3**

_Written By: Giai Kame_

**September 22****nd****, 04:00 EDT**

Meghan silently stood within the training room of Mount Justice in a battle stance as she awaited the training simulation to begin. Her thoughts raged deep within her mind as she recalled a conversation with Batman and Martian Manhunter just three days prior.

"**Meghan – we need to talk."**

**Meghan paused within her exit of the meeting room as she glanced at the dark masked Earth warrior and the green skinned Martian with a blank expression. Only glancing back at Wally when the red head teen stated calmly to her, "Don't worry; we'll catch up later."**

**Nodding at the teen, Meghan watched Wally and the rest of her supposed team members' walk out of the room - leaving her alone with Batman and Martian Manhunter. Frowning slightly once they were out of sight she looked at the two men and stepped slightly closer while stating calmly, "What do you wish to speak about?"**

**The dark knight frowned at Meghan with a stern look and got straight to the point, "You've been awake for almost a month now, yet we still know little about you. We want to know if you are now willing to talk about your past history."**

**It wasn't a question – Meghan could tell. She frowned even more at the two men yet she knew this moment would come soon enough. Apparently now was the time. This wasn't just a curiosity about her history either – she could tell that the man was testing to see how trust worthy she really was based off her response. **

"**What do you wish to know?"**

**Martian Manhunter stood still and Batman frowned even more at her – if that was even possible – and replied sternly, "How about on where you came from, how you got here, and why you're here for a start."**

**Ah, so that's how it was. Distrust was high within this man. That was fine – she had nothing to hide.**

"**I come from a world called Lu'um. There we were a peaceful people – seeking knowledge and truth. Although we were peaceful we were not to be underestimated as we too had our clans of warriors – taking pride within our protectors. I was one of those warriors-"**

**Batman interrupted then, "So you were trained to fight as a young child."**

**Meghan frowned at the interruption and calmly replied, "My training had begun at a young age, yes. Yet, one must train for many years before taking their 'Uchben Bel' – a test one must take to prove they are worthy and ready to be called a warrior. I was 17 complete cycles when the call of Uchben Bel came to me."**

**Batman's eyes widen in slight surprise as he glanced at Martian Manhunter before he once again interrupted, "17 cycles? Yet, you were only 10 when we found you."**

**Bitterness filled Meghan's soul at the man's words and it reflected within her voice as she spoke, "I know."**

**Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he then demanded from her, "Go on."**

**Sighing tiredly Meghan continued, "My people's history was filled with violence towards each other in our beginning years. Only after nearly killing ourselves off did we all reach enlightenment and came to peace amongst each other. There had been peace for twelve thousand years when I was born; yet in honor of the lives of our brothers and sisters that died before our great peace – we had made it custom to practice the ways of the warriors. Even so – we were a lonely race. We had thought that we were the only possible ones that lived within the whole mass of time and space. With our great peace we had become vast in technology – eager to learn of possible new worlds and dimensions. So – with the permission of our elders – we had combined our great technology with our ancient ways of magic in hopes of discovering that we were truly not alone."**

**Meghan paused within her story with a look of sadness upon her face as she seemed to recall something. After a few seconds of collecting her thoughts she said with a distant voice filled of recollecting memories, "We had built a machine that would open gateways to other possible worlds and dimensions. We were cautious at first, yet at the discovery of our first inhabited world and its kind people – we became bolder. Many years we searched for more worlds that were inhabited; allowing ourselves to become more careless. Our carelessness was our down fall."**

**Batman and Martian Manhunter stared at her without interruption this time for a moment and Meghan jolted herself slightly as she realized the two men were waiting for her to continue. Clearing the bitter knot that formed within her throat she continued, "We had discovered a dimension that was very unlike our own. This place – this place was nothing but pure evil. What we had discovered was Hell."**

**The two adults jolted slightly in shock at the girl's words and Martian Manhunter stated in slight surprise, "You discovered a place like Hell?"**

**Meghan stared the green man straight in the eyes as she replied seriously, "No, it was Hell. We had sent our top warriors within the portal to explore, yet none returned.. Instead creatures made solely of pure evil came pouring into our world. Killing in such twisted manners with such strength and magic.. We didn't stand a chance. Our only hope was to close the portal and possibly slowly defeat what demons remained within our world. In order to do that one had to sacrifice themselves by destroying the machine – destroying that gateway. With such high amounts of magic – to interrupt that flow of magic that the machine controlled – the moment you interrupted the flow the machine would collapse within itself and take whoever was close enough with it. I was that warrior."**

**Batman's eyes narrowed at her story and replied darkly, "If that is the case then how did you survive and wind up here?"**

**Meghan smiled sadly then as she replied, "The **_**Enlightened Ones**_** had saved me. The machine had pulled me into a place of nothingness when it had collapsed; yet they had noticed the ripple through time and space the machine created once it was destroyed. Trailing the ripples, they came upon me within the void and took pity upon me. Although I had stopped the demons entering my world – there was still many that remained within my world when the portal collapse. I am afraid what has happed to my people; yet since my race had been loyal to the **_**Enlightened Ones**_** -they had allowed me another chance at life and the possibility to keep my race alive due to my great sacrifice and courage for the behalf of my people. So they had told me to live on and save my people by sending me here to learn of my true skills as a warrior. When it comes to my physical age when you found me - the machine must have affected my physical age when it had collapsed."**

**Batman stared at the girl for a minute in silence as if digesting her words. Martian Manhunter stepped forward then and calmly asked, "May I?"**

**Meghan knew what he was really asking – he was asking to see what she had saw – to see her memories through a psychic link within his mind. That was fine by her if that was what he wished. So with a silent nod she allowed him to place a hand upon her forehead and reach within her mind and see what she lived.**

**It only took several moments before he broke out in a sweat and a grimace of pain came upon his face. Breaking free from her mind within moments of his grimace Martian Manhunter stumbled back into Batman; while the dark knight looked at him in surprise and question. With several gasps of air  
>Martian Manhunter stated weakly, "She speaks the truth.. Her people - there was so much slaughter." Looking up at Meghan he threw her off as he stated then, "I am sorry."<strong>

"**What do you mean?"**

**Martian Manhunter looked at her with pity within his eyes at her question as he continued, "Based on the amount of creatures that still remained within your world after the portal was closed - and the amount of power each creature possessed - the only probability and logical calculated conclusion is that you are the last of your kind now."**

**Meghan's jaw slackened slightly at Martian Manhunter's words – as he had voiced her deeper and most inner fears; that none of her people had survived after all this time. **

**She had known that it took the sacrifice of many of her people's warriors' lives just to take out one demon. Based off the amount of demons that was still there when she vanished from her world – the likely-hood after all this passed time was that her people were no more.**

**She was truly alone – the very last of her kind.**

"_Simulation training process activated. Begin."_

Meghan snapped out the memory then as the robotic feminine voice dragged Meghan out of her reminiscing. Eyes narrowed in cold awareness of a warrior as her body tensed as the surrounding laser guns charged and fired at her.

With the grace of a dancer Meghan moved around the lasers with ease. Emotions swelled within her at the beat of her warriors dance and suddenly she heard nothing. Her surroundings went silent as she became so focused on her inner emotions and movement - although she knew there was noise from the practice simulation loudly surrounding her within the room. All she heard was her heart beat and breathing – all she felt was the beating of her heart and the pounding of her feet upon the ground.

At that moment in time - that's all she felt and knew.

It was only then that the voice of Martian Manhunter and his ghostly words came to haunt her - his voice repeating the gruesome words that she hated and feared.

"_**I am sorry - the only probability and logical calculated conclusion is that you are the last of your kind now."**_

Anger swelled within Meghan's chest as she continued to move. The echoed words of the Martian making anger rise within her chest like a thick bubbly tar. Even so, she continued her training.

"_**I am sorry."**_

Meghan gritted her teeth as the anger swelled higher within her at the echoed words as she bitterly thought. 'No you're not!'

"_**- the only probability and logical calculated conclusion is that you are the last of your kind now."**_

Meghan lunged forward at the lasers then, anger clouding her vision and mind as Martian Manhunter's words continued to torment her. With force she swung her fist into one of the laser guns and barely noticed the machine explode from the force of her fist. Yet still, his voice tormented her.

"_**I am sorry – you are the last of your kind now."**_

In the back of her mind Meghan was aware that she was now screaming out in pure rage - smashing her fists into anything that moved within the room. The logical part of her brain told her that she needed to calm down and regain composure; yet she couldn't. Her tormented mind allowed emotions to consume her and control her actions; and she knew deep down that it had all finally caught up with her.

She was having a mental breakdown.

"_**You are the last of your kind now."**_

Without even realizing it, she was smashing everything in sight now – completely destroying the training room. It would take weeks to repair at this rate, yet she couldn't stop. She was smashing things and screaming yet she couldn't stop.

"_**The last of your kind."**_

Suddenly she was interrupted from her tormented thoughts as Aqualad's voice cried out, "Meghan – ENOUGH!"

She heard yet it was as if it was in a dream – her mind was so clouded. It was as if she had no control of her body or emotions. She couldn't seem to snap herself out of it.

A water whip assaulted Meghan then as it smacked across her face. It didn't hurt, yet it stung her pride.

Instantly she reacted by gripping the water whip within her hands – holding steady to the water as if she herself could contain it and control it. It surprised Aqualad that she had the ability to hold water, yet he was even more surprised by what she did next.

She yanked the water whip from Aqualad's very grip and swung and cracked it like Aqualad would. Her lip and throat twitched as she glared at the whip. With another swing of the water whip it instantly lit with flames – combining what should have been two elements that were never able to join. She snapped the flamed water whip with skill as she moved through motions that she was taught as a warrior – giving the impression once again of a dancer with a ribbon with her show of fluid grace.

Just as Aqualad truly thought she had lost it and was ready to fully attack the girl did she stop her actions and the flames sizzled out. Dropping her hands to her sides the water instantly dropped to the ground with a loud '**splash**'.

Aqualad stood frozen as he stared at his team mate with caution – unsure of her next move. He was instantly thrown off when the girl sank to her knees into the puddled water at her feet and began to cry. Her anguished cry filling the room and echoing around them as she voiced the one thing that had triggered her sudden melt down as she wailed out, "_I AM THE LAST OF MY KIND!_"

Aqualad instantly understood what was happening and dropped his guard once he saw the heavy flow of tears coming from the girl's eyes. He was at a lost on what to say to help the girl. So with gentle steps he approached her – gaining her attention once he stood right before her. She stared up at Aqualad with lost eyes and tears as she softly asked of her team's leader, "What am I to do? Where do I go? I have no family or home now.."

Aqualad took pity upon the girl. He could not ever understand the feelings that she felt at that moment. No one could but possibly Superman. So with gentleness he knelt before her on one knee to be eye level with the girl as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and stated, "What you wish to do next is your choice alone; although you will always be welcomed and given a home here with us – your team members as well as friends."

His words shocked her and Meghan quickly glanced up into Aqualad's blue eyes in search for any deceit. All she saw though was a kind honest sincerity within his eyes and her tears continued to flow. With another cry she gently threw herself into the surprised boy's arms for his comfort - hugging him around the waist as she cried with her face pressed into his chest.

Aqualad stared down at the girl with surprise at her reaction at first. With understanding he gently wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and gave her a comforting hug. Whispering soothing words of comfort in Atlantian – not knowing how else to comfort her – Aqualad held the girl while doing this for an unknown period of time. It could have been minutes – it could have been hours; he wasn't sure.

It was only when Kid Flash entered the room with a whistle at the destruction of the training room did the two finally broke apart from each other. Wally's voice called out in amazement to the two as he surveyed the damage, "What the heck happened here?"

Meghan stared down at the floor in shame from her earlier actions and Kaldur smiled gently at the girl before replying calmly to Wally, "It seems that Meghan had gotten slightly carried away within her training this morning."

Meghan instantly glanced up at Kaldur with gratitude and smiled in thanks for his kindness. Wally spoke again causing the two to glance at him then, "I'd say! Slightly doesn't even begin to describe it! It'd hate to see you go all out with just your fists if that's the case Meg!"

Meghan chuckled slightly at Wally's words then as a sudden lite feeling entered her heart from the kindness of her two friends – for at that exact moment that was exactly what they were.

"What has happened here?"

Meghan, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all slightly paled at Red Tornado's robotic voice filling the room – Meghan more so than the others. Their Den Mother glanced around the room robotically before settling his eyes on the three.

Meghan was _**SO**_ going to get it now. The phrase 'in trouble' did not even cover it as their den mother's eyes solely settled on her then.

Maybe her punishment wouldn't be too severe? She only hoped.

* * *

><p>Meghan followed Sphere as it twittered and rolled along down the hall. She watched Sphere roll down the hall with thoughtful eyes as she thought about Red Tornado's lecture to her lost control within the training room earlier this morning.<p>

The only thing that brought her discomfort was the words he said at the end.

"_**I shall discuss with Batman on a suitable punishment for the destruction of the training room based off the situation at hand."**_

Shaking her head at the thought of what the dark masked human would do to her once he discovered what she had done – it wasn't pleasing to say the least.

Stepping into the bay area of Mount Justice, she moved after Sphere. Meghan instantly frowned at the sounds of two people making out and she easily pin pointed the two who were creating the noises – M'gann and Conner.

She gave a disgusted look at the two as they broke apart and stared in confusion at Sphere then in embarrassment at her once they noticed her.

M'gann stuttered out then, "M-meghan! We didn't notice you come in!"

With a frown Meghan darkly replied, "Obviously not. Please – don't stop on my account. I was just heading outside is all."

M'gann must have wanted to clarify something, yet Meghan wasn't really in the mood for either of their excuses or lies as she cut her off, "Save it M'gann! I really don't want to hear your excuses on you having a newling as a mate. What you two do is your business. Although people like you are given a name upon my world. I'm just disturbed at having walked into your make out session is all."

Confusion settled into M'gann's eyes as Conner began to glare at the white lite-silver tinted haired female. Meghan didn't seem to notice Conner's glare nor cared as she just blankly stared at the two before turning to leave. Before Meghan even took two steps M'gann called out in question with a confused tone, "Meghan? What is a newling?"

Meghan paused within her movements towards the bay doors and glanced over her shoulder with the same blank look upon her face. Calmly she replied, "In Earth English – the best matching words would be 'infant' or 'baby'."

M'gann's face paled considerable then as Conner stepped forward with a growl, stating with anger then, "I am NOT an infant Meghan! Who the fu-"

Again Meghan interrupted as she calmly turned around and replied, "Are you not under a cycle old?"

Conner's jaw snapped shut at Meghan's interruption as confusion of her choice of words within her question towards him. So with an angry confused reply did he gruffly ask, "Cycle?"

Meghan hummed as she seemed to realize that her words confused the two as she replied once again, "I forget that mortals among Earth tend not to use that word. By cycle I mean 'year'. So let me rephrase my question to you then. Has it not been less than one year since you took your first breath of air?"

Conner glared at Meghan as he replied darkly while crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah? So?"

Meghan's eyes narrowed darkly as she continued with her words, yet her face remained calm, "Then by both my world and this world's standards – you are nothing but a newling, an infant. Infact – to be honest; you are a newling with a youngling's mind, yet trapped within the body of a changling. How strange.. You are a strange case indeed."

Meghan instantly noticed M'gann's pale face yet questioning look along with Conner's angry face yet questioning stare. Before they could even question she translated her words for better understanding for the two, "Conner – by length of time that you have lived, breathed, and learned on your own – you are considered by all terms an infant. Although you have the mind and mentality of an angry spiteful child, a 'youngling' – yet even so, you are within the body of a teenager, a 'changling'. While M'gann on the other hand – " At saying this she turned her eyes solely on M'gann as she continued with dark eyes directed at the Martian, "In Martian biological standards you are 48, yet on Earth you are considered 16 in human chronological years. No matter how you look at it – you are a teenager mating with an infant."

Anger swelled within Conner as he shook with anger and demanded then, "The name! What is the name that your people would call M'gann?"

Meghan paused as she searched her mind for the proper term within Earth English for a moment before she looked Conner calmly in the eyes and replied, "The name means in term - someone that is 16 years or older that is sexually interested in someone 13 years or younger. The only Earth term I can think of is _Pedophile._"

Shame flooded across M'gann's face at Meghan's words then. Noticing M'gann's upset demeanor Conner growled in rage at their team member and lunged forward at her – grabbing her by the front of her shirt. With a threating glare he demanded then, "Take it back."

Meghan didn't seem fearful or upset as she stared straight into Conner's eyes and calmly replied, "I can-not."

Conner ground his teeth together as he demanded once again, "Take. It. Back!"

Meghan stared at Conner as if he was a child then and once again calmly replied, "I can-not take back what I have said, for I have only stated the truth of what you two are obviously doing. Why should I lie to myself or others on what is the truth. Look at you both. Even you two know that it is wrong and hide the fact that you two are mates amongst the others. Are you both so ashamed of the truth that you lie even to yourselves?"

With a shocked expression Conner could only stare at Meghan for a moment before loosely removing his grip from her shirt. Her words were just as she stated – the truth.

So why was he so defensive for M'gann and so angry at the truth?

Conner wasn't sure, yet at that moment, he really wished he knew.

Meghan sighed and tiredly smiled at the distraught young couple as she continued, "As I said – you are a strange case Conner. So what you two do is your business. If you both wish to be mates then I will not step in and interfere. Just remember that not all will be as calm and accepting to your taboo relationship as I am."

M'gann walked next to Conner and placed a gentle comforting hand upon his shoulder as Sphere glided around the three in a circle while twittering once again. M'gann smiled at the energetic ball of metal before looking up at Meghan and stating softly in a humble manner, "Thank you Meghan."

Meghan stared in confusion at the green skinned Martian girl and replied calmly, "Why are you thanking me? I have only stated the truth and nothing more."

Conner looked up at Meghan with a calm expression then as M'gann smiled weakly at Meghan and replied, "But that's just it – you have been honest with us on the obvious truth about me and Conner's relationship. But most importantly, you have accepted me and Conner's relationship – even though I sense that it something against your culture as well as Earth's." Conner slowly nodded his agreement to M'gann's words.

Meghan frowned slightly at M'gann and Conner before giving a nod of her own. She couldn't think of anything else then her simple response, "You are welcome my friends."

M'gann and Conner both smiled then which caused Meghan to weakly smile in return. Nothing was said for a moment before the twittering Sphere moved within the middle of the three and caused Conner to stare in wide eyed confusion, "What is it boy?"

Sphere twitter some more and all three stared. Suddenly the sound of munching reached their ears as Wally walked into the room with a casual stare at the three. Stating as if he knew what exactly was going on, "You two have been working on Superboy's bike an awful lot. Here – let the Wall-man show you how it's done! Did you come to help the two as well, Meg?"

Meghan smiled at Wally's casual smile and replied back coolly, "Yes, actually – I am."

Finishing his snack Wally's grin broaden in size before replying as he lead the three team mates to the bike, "Great! Here, let me show you guys how it's done."

The three smiled knowingly at each other before walking after Wally towards the bike.

The four surrounded the bike as casual conversation flowed between the four. Meghan knelt next to Wally and watched him work upon Conner's bike as he jabbered away energetically. Meghan couldn't help but smile at the red head as he happily talked to them as he worked.

Suddenly Meghan's vision clouded and her brain became hazy. She felt her stomach twist slightly as she became lite headed. Confused at her sudden symptoms she shook her head to clear it. After a moment her mind cleared and she heard Wally ask, "So what name are you going to go by Meg?"

Confused Meghan glanced at Wally and blinked till her vision cleared, she didn't notice the slightly worried glances she received from the three as she dumbly asked, "Huh?"

Wally stared at Meghan with a slight frown before he gave a small smile and replied, "I had heard Batman and Red Tornado talking about how you should be ready by our next mission. So – you need a hero's name! I mean – you can't go by your civilian name. For example: I'm Kid Flash; Conner is Superboy; M'gann is Miss Martian; Kaldur is Aqualad, so what do you want to be called? What name would you like to go by?"

Meghan leaded back with a frown while in thought before replying, "Perhaps Miss Luana – Luana meaning 'female warrior'; or Selena – meaning "Moon Titan". Perhaps Miss Inanna – Inanna means "Goddess of love, war, and fertility". Inanna was the personification of the morning and evening star - the name also means "lady of the sky". There is also Miss Freya - Freya meaning "Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic"; Athena – meaning "Goddess of war and wisdom and domestic crafts." Plato believed the name meant "mind of God" whilst others suggest it comes from an ancient word meaning "sharp." Then there is Giai - meaning " _Greek goddess of Earth and mother to all life on Earth. As goddess of Earth she is given the nickname and title 'Mother Earth'._ Besides for those names – I really don't know." With that said Meghan gave a shrug of indifference.

Conner, M'gann, and Wally stared at Meghan with wide eyes once she had finished listing names that she had considered for herself. All three looked at each other before smiling and looking back at the white lite-silver tinted haired girl and smiling brightly. Each one was excited to give their opinion of what name they liked and thought best suited Meghan.

M'gann spoke her opinion first with a large smile and a chipper tone, "I personally think that Miss Inanna would work great for you Meghan!"

Wally spoke next with a dismissive tone to M'gann's suggestion as he commented, "Nah! Who ever heard of a hero named Miss Inanna! Sounds like some kind of southern name if you ask me! Besides you should chalk off Athena as well, if memory serves me right, that is Wonder Woman's mother's name."

Meghan blinked at this bit of information as she replied, "Is it now? Well, I think that would be a little awkward so I do agree that Athena should be eliminated. Do you honestly think that Miss Inanna would not gain credit as a Hero's name?"

Both Wally and Conner glanced at each other before looking at Meghan with simultaneous nods of agreement – causing M'gann to stick her tongue out at the two childishly at both having disliked her suggestion.

Meghan smiled at the three and sat there with a thoughtful look on her face, "So Athena and Miss Inanna are out. That now leaves Miss Luana, Selena, Giai, and Miss Freya."

Conner added his opinion then, "Although Miss Luana sounds nice – it just doesn't seem to fit for a hero's name."

The three nodded their agreement on that. Although the name meant 'female warrior' it just didn't seem to fit quite right. Wally spoke up then, "Selena sounds like a cool hero's name yet at the same time it means 'Moon Titan'. You really aren't part of the moon, for the only thing Moon related to you is your hair color. So I don't think that fits well either."

Suddenly Kaldur's voice spoke up from behind them, "I believe the best choice is Miss Freya. It sounds mysterious and its meaning is suiting to Meghan. Wouldn't you agree?"

Wally jolted in surprise and glanced at Kaldur as their team leader walked over to the three with a small gentle smile. Meghan glanced at Kaldur and saw the kind sincerity within his eyes and couldn't help but stare at him. Wally asked then with curiosity, "Oh, how so?"

Kaldur smile grew just a little as he replied while staring at Meghan as if to prove his point, "It is simple really - "Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic." Meghan is a warrior that survived and came from a world that was within a war; she has shown nothing but love for others since she had awoken here; she is wealthy in kindness and strength; she has come to Earth in practice of seeking knowledge of the future or at least the unknown by supernatural means - and after her display within the training room this morning - I doubt magic is an issue as well; and she is young and quite beautiful as well."

Meghan stared up at Kaldur and a lite blush suddenly graced her cheeks at Kaldur's in depth look into the name and why it suited her. Glancing down in a shy manner she said nothing, and Kaldur stared at Meghan in slight confusion.

Wally, Conner, and M'gann noticed the look Meghan gave Kaldur and grinned at each other shyly before M'gann stated then, "I think Kaldur is right. Miss Freya does seem to suit Meghan very well."

Conner smiled and nodded in agreement with Wally grinning and stating loudly, "Then it's settled! From now on Meg you shall have the hero code name of Miss  
>Freya!"<p>

Meghan smiled gently at the four as Sphere rolled around and twittered in excitement. A great joy filled her heart at the four and she couldn't help but say, "Thank you my friends – all of you. Thank you."

The four smiled at Meghan and laughed at her behavior, causing her to blush in a lite manner still. She felt a gentle hand grasp her shoulder and she glanced up into the blue eyes of Aqualad in confusion. Kaldur smiled down at Meghan and stated gently then, "By the way Meghan, whenever you get the chance, I would be happy if you could show me that move that you displayed this morning. Perhaps you would be willing to teach me the move?"

Meghan's blush turned dark then and she glanced down with a mute nod – suddenly her voice having left her. Again Kaldur stared in confusion at Meghan yet smiled brightly at her agreement. Excitement filled him at the idea of the young woman teaching him a new move that involved his element that combined the power of fire within it. He could not explain why yet it brought excitement within him.

Releasing Meghan's shoulder he cleared his throat to rid himself of the strange feeling he suddenly felt towards the white silver haired girl.

Instantly the four got to work on Conner's bike. Wally reached out to M'gann as he stared at the bike and asked, "Torch wrench?"

M'gann instantly levitated the tool to Wally's hand, and Wally cheekily stated, "Thank you green cheeks!"

Kaldur watched as the four got back to work on Conner's bike as he casually asked, "I have been meaning to ask. Any problems juggling your school work with your responsibilities here?"

Conner casually yet blandly replied, "Nope."

Wally continued working on the bike as he replied to Kaldur's question, "Juggling is just one of my many talents." Then stating to M'gann he asked, "Socket wrench?"

M'gann levitated the tool to Wally's hand as she replied to Kaldur, "Daily cheerleading practice has presented its challenges. Oh! But my first loyalties are always to the team. This team! Not the Bumble Bees."

Meghan raised an eyebrow at Kaldur as she replied in a casually manner, "I shall be starting school next week according to Batman and our Den Mother – Red Tornado. So the answer is 'no' as of right now."

Kaldur nodded at their responses as he asked again, "Artemis shall be starting school today. Do you think _she_ shall have troubles maintaining her loyalties?"

Wally stood up from working on the bike then as he replied, "Ah, she'll manage alright. I mean – how much hostile and annoying can she –?" Before Wally could even finish his statement the bay doors instantly exploded throwing the five team members off and grunting out from the explosion.

Meghan's sensitive ears began to ring from the explosion and she couldn't hear anything. Dust clouded her vision and choked her lungs. She instantly stood on her feet to defend her friends and new home – ready to fight till the death if she must. Her eyes scanned the area as she tried to locate her friends.

She saw Superboy lunge at the intruder and he was instantly knocked back by a blast. Meghan growled to herself as she shook her head to clear her vision and restore her hearing. She watched as Sphere went to Superboy's defense and attacked the intruder yet was knocked by a blast into a wall and imbedded there.

It seemed to be happening all too fast.

Meghan lunged at the spot that the intruder was last seen and attacked – only to meet empty air. Growling she shook her head and her hearing began to return. She heard a muffle cry from Miss Martian and instantly turned in time to see the girl over taken by the intruder's fire blast. With a growl she caught sight of the intruder, a female form, and lunged once again – hitting her target with a fist and knocking the female intruder back into a wall. The fire bender smashed into a wall and left an imprint. She smirked at the damaged she bestowed upon the female intruder.

Aqualad instantly gave out a cry of pain then, distracting Meghan as she glanced behind herself. Surprised she quickly glanced to see Aqualad over taken by another figure – this one male. Thrown off at seeing another intruder she prepared to lunge when a fire blast hit her from behind causing her to cry out. Stumbling forward she caught herself from falling over. Within the smoke she heard Kid Flash cry out as he too was taken out and Meghan was instantly aware that she was all alone within this battle.

With a glare within the dust and smoke Meghan tried to stay aware of her surroundings.

"So – you are the potential mate of Superman known as code name Giai. I had read files upon your existence; although it did not mention much of your powers."

Tensing at the feminine robotic voice - Meghan instantly turned around and glared at the fire bender. Her words were confusing at the moment yet angered Meghan even more. Shouting in anger Meghan instantly replied, "I am no one's mate! That is my choice alone!"

With that she lunged at the woman ready to pound her robotic face in. Anger began to hum within her veins yet Meghan did not allow the anger to cloud her judgment. The female android didn't seem fearful as Meghan came closer to her – ready to smash her apart.

Only then did Meghan realize too late her mistake.

With a blast Meghan was instantly consumed within a column of cold icy water. She struggled as she tried to escape its cold icy fingers and found out she couldn't breathe nor move out of its water trap. Struggling she noticed two forms stand before her as her vision began to haze over and her mind once again clouded. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe; and she wondered if she may be dying – that at that moment they were going to kill her off.

Darkness began to fill her mind and an odd vision of Lu'um filled her mind along with the mystic trial of Uchben Bel. Her stomach twisted and a distant thought came to her then, 'I shall be joining my brothers and sisters soon after all..'

The female form then lifted it's right hand up at Meghan and she could only watch helplessly as a fire blast shot out and hit her hard with a full blast. Water exploded everywhere and threw Meghan instantly into darkness.

Her last thought was of her new friends smiling at her.

"Meghan! Wake up!"

The fog seemed heavy within her mind as she shifted though it towards consciousness. Groaning weakly she opened her eyes to see a relieved Artemis before her with Robin not far from them. Her brain couldn't catch up as she began to speak within her native tongue. "Dah-nah? Wo me ci neh, Artemis? Robin?"

A confused look passed over Artemis's face, yet it was instantly replaced from the confusion as relief flooded back upon her face as she shouted out, "She's alive!"

Robin wittily commented then, "Although I think her brains are a little scrambled."

Shaking her head Meghan realized she was speaking in the wrong language and instantly reverted back to English. "Artemis? Robin? What happened? Is everyone ok?"

Robin grinned upon hearing the English words leave Meghan's mouth and replied, "We're fine Meghan. Although you look a little whelmed."

Meghan frowned at the thirteen year old boy and went to shift only to discover she was bound like Kid Flash and Superboy. With a groan she muttered, "Perhaps you are right my friend. At the moment I do feel slightly whelmed."

Robin chuckled slightly at Meghan's words along with the others as they gathered around herself, Conner, and Wally. She watched as Artemis picked up a device that would assist in cutting Wally, herself, and Conner out.

Instantly Robin went into his part of the story of what happened. She barely listened to the young changling as she drifted off into her own thoughts. Her mind racing at the vision she saw before blacking out.

'I don't get it. Why did I see my home world and the ancient path of the warriors before blacking out? What does it all mean? It almost reminds me –'

Her thoughts were cut off as Wally demanded darkly next to her then towards Artemis, "Would you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already!"

Artemis instantly glared at Wally and replied darkly, "It's not working genius! EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

Meghan resisted the urge to laugh at the two. She couldn't help herself. It was so obvious.

Those two had it bad for each other. In a love hate kind of way. It amused Meghan to say the least.

Instantly their Den Mother's voice echoed out to them then, "All machines present at the time."

Instantly Meghan and the rest of her team members looked up as Red Tornado came whirling into the room. Staring at them he demanded then, "What has occurred?"

Robin sarcastically replied to Red Tornado then, "A little visit from your family."

Artemis instantly shot out at their Den Mother with aggravation then, "Your extremely _nasty _family!"

Red Tornado stared blankly at the young team as he calmly responded, "I was not aware that I had relations."

With that said Red Tornado turned and started too proceeded towards the two fallen androids as Conner demanded then, "Where have you been?"

Not seeming to miss a beat Red Tornado replied as he continued towards the two androids upon the ground, "Monitor duty at the watch tower. When it became clear that cave communications were down – I attempted to investigate. But your zata tubes were also nonfunctional." With that said Red Tornado knelt down next to the two fallen androids to investigate them as he continued, "I transported to providence and proceeded here."

At that moment Sphere rebooted and began to twitter as it shook itself out of the wall and landed right before Conner. Conner stared at his friend and said to Sphere then, "Hey boy."

Artemis gave a small cry of surprise as the machine within her hand blasted off a ray before she removed her finger from the trigger - staring at the machine in slight surprise.

Instantly Robin and Kid Flash stated at the same time in surprise, "The pulse has worn off!"

Meghan jolted in surprise at this information and quickly glanced at Red Tornado and the two fallen androids. Adrenalin began to pump through her veins as she realized she was in a vulnerable position still and unable to fight.

At that moment Red Tornado reached out and touched the male intruder and a spark shot between the two. The male intruder's eyes glowed red and seemed to download something into Red Tornado as his eyes suddenly flashed the same red as the intruder's. Instantly Red Tornado was up on his feet in attack mode – his wind swirling around the room and creating a vortex.

He was attacking them and Meghan couldn't do a thing about it!

The vortex was like a vacuum that sucked all air from their lungs. None of them could breathe and Meghan could only helplessly watch as one by one each one of her team mates fell to the ground from lack of air. She tried to stay awake yet no matter how hard she tried to keep consciousness she was unable to.

Once again darkness consumed Meghan along with the rest of her team.

When Meghan awoke once again she was staring into the faces of the Justice League. Flash grinning face caught her attention as he stated playfully to her, "Good morning beautiful! Here I was beginning to wonder if you went into a six year slumber once again!"

Meghan couldn't help it as the sarcasm came out of her lips, "And here I was wondering where Kid Flash got his charm. Mystery solved."

Flash chuckled at her playful sarcastic remark as he began to cut her free with two other Justice League members cutting Kid Flash and Superboy free. She stared at the man as she heard Superman suddenly state, "She's alright."

Glancing in Superman's direction she couldn't help but frown at the man of steel as she watched him help Artemis to her feet. The female android's words suddenly flashed through her mind then.

"**So – you are the potential mate of Superman known as code name Giai."**

What did she mean? Meghan wasn't sure but she didn't like the idea one bit. Chills ran down her spin as she stared hard at the man of steel.

Superman didn't seem to notice Meghan's hard stare as he stared at Artemis and demanded from her then, "What happened here?"

Artemis could only glare at the man as she replied in anger, "What happened? I'll tell you what happened! The Reds happened! Tornado and his – wait! Where are they?"

Robin replied darkly then to Artemis's question then, "Gone - all three of them." With that he turned and stared at the blond girl with a dark look as he repeated once again, "Gone."

A chill ran down Meghan's spin at Robin's words and she couldn't help but stare quietly at the boy wonder.

This wasn't over. That Meghan was sure of. Although when they would encounter the Reds once again – Meghan wasn't sure. But when she did – Meghan would be ready for them. When she did face them she would face them as a warrior – as Miss Freya. That she promised. 

End Chapter 3


End file.
